We Shall Meet Again 3
by draculamomma
Summary: The long awaited third chapter of Freddy and Nancy's romantic tension! Michael is getting closer to tracking Nancy's location and Freddy is getting closer to winning her heart. R and R please.


**We Shall Meet Again**

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry for being slow on the updates, but here is another chapter for you to enjoy and review if you like :D Happy reading friends!**

**(NANCY AT HOME)**

**Nancy had no difficulty finding something to wear for her date with Peter. It was the first time she was attempting to give another relationship a shot after what happened with Freddy last time. Still, she figured she needed time to think things over, and clear her head. **

**She looked over on her dresser, and picked up a small bottle of perfume. She shook it once, but didn't see anything inside. **

"**Damn." She walked over to the edge of the dresser, searching for more perfume. Perhaps she had some leftover? No. She screamed in rage.**

"**Why is everything going wrong today?" She thought out loud.**

**The doorbell suddenly rang, scaring Nancy out of her thoughts. She ran to the door, hoping it wasn't some sick joke Freddy was playing on her mind.**

"**A package for Nancy Thompson." A mailman with long skinny legs stood shaking in the wind. Nancy rolled her eyes, signed his papers, and picked up the package. It seemed to be heavy…and there was nothing else with it, no letters, or any other signs of life from whence it came.**

**Nancy paced through the living room, unsure of whether or not to open to package. After all, it could have been a 'gift' from Freddy perhaps…yes…maybe she had fallen asleep somehow, and she was dreaming this all up.**

**Nancy didn't want to risk getting hurt all over again, but the suspense was killing. What was inside that package? She walked over to it, but then walked away again. She took a breath, tried everything in the book, counted to three, closed her eyes and let her heart beat go slow…nothing helped. **

**She picked at the tape with her nails, trying to take her time, but it didn't help. "Fuck it." She had had enough. She ripped the tape through completely, and opened the lids of the box. **

**At first, nothing but blackness stared back at her. Everything seemed…empty. Nancy rolled her eyes again. Just as she was about to back off from the box, a large toy jack in the box burst out in front of her. Nancy screamed and fell back on the floor in fright. **

**It was a little miniature 'Freddy' jack in the box. It laughed over and over in a very menacing way at her. It was almost as if Freddy himself had set this up…but he was too stupid…or was he?**

**(MICHAEL ON A FARM)**

"**Jessica how many times have I told you to leave the goddamn cat door open for Tin Tin?" A chubby middle aged farmer burst in through the front door of his house, towering over his small framed wife.**

**The small red headed woman shook with fear as she backed up near the sink of the kitchen, clutching a rolling pin for protection against her brute of a husband.**

"**Dave I am s-sick of that cat coming in here and prowling through the h-house like some kind of w-wild animal!" Her husband turned a few shades of dark red in the face.**

"**Bitch that cat does his work around here and earns his keep! If it weren't for him there would be mice crawling all through your ass!" With one swipe of his trunk like arm, the entire dishes on the table fell and shattered onto the floor.]**

"**Stop that!" She held up her rolling pin to shield herself, but it was no use. Her husband pulled it with ease out of her hands, and slapped her across the face. The impact of his hand on her face caused her to land on the floor in pain.**

**Outside, Michael was listening to the screams and yells from within the house. Curiosity got the better of him. **

"**Dave! P-please, stop this!" He picked his wife up and slammed her against the wall, knocking her almost unconscious. **

"**I don't wanna hear any of your bitchin' and whinin'!" He raised his hand for the final hit, but was stopped midway.**

"**What the fuck?" The farmer felt an even stronger and thicker hand wrap around his fist, clenching it tightly. He took a deep breath and turned around to face his attacker.**

"**Jesus!" He yelled in fright when he came face to face with Michael Myers. **

"**I heard you escaped! I heard it on TV!" The farmer twisted in Michael's strong grasp, trying to get away. Michael simply stayed silent and threw the farmer as hard as he could into the wall.**

**The farmer's wife screamed as she watched her husband go sailing so hard into the wall the plaster fell off of it. She screamed and backed away into a corner farthest away from Michael.**

**Michael turned his head slowly and set his eyes upon her shaking frame. She had tears rolling down her cheeks uncontrollably. **

"**S-stay back! G-go away! Please!" She cried harder and harder. **

**Michael lowered the knife, looking over the small woman. She was no threat to him for sure, but he didn't want anyone to stop him when he was so far into his work…he couldn't afford any little mistakes…not now, not ever.**

**He backed away from the woman, then turned and lifted up the kitchen table in his hands. **

"**What are you doing? No! Stop! Help!!!!!" The woman crawled away from Michael, but he heaved the table at her with all his might, crushing her badly. Her bones snapped as they were bent and broken in every way. She coughed from beneath all the wood, and screamed.**

"**Don't! Why? Why are you doing this?" She managed to hold her head up from a broken space in between the wood of the table. **

**Michael grabbed his knife slowly, savouring the moment. He saw a small thin trickle of blood coming out of the woman's mouth. He walked over to her and kneeled so his eye level with her.**

**She turned her head so she was facing the other direction. Michael raised the knife higher. The woman closed her eyes as she felt the thick blade of the knife slash across her throat.**

**(NANCY ASLEEP)**

**She knew she had betrayed herself for sure. She had vowed not to sleep, but the sleeping pills weren't helping anymore. She knew that now. No matter how many she took, and she didn't want to run the risk of overdosing either. **

**She rubbed her forehead. It was pounding with the intensity of three drums. It was enough to drive anyone mad. She sat up, trying to get a little air in her lungs.**

"**Nancy…" Nancy turned in her sleep, and opened her eyes as soon as she heard her name whispered in the night. **

"**H-hello?" She sat up higher and looked out the window. It was open, but a tiny crack. No one could have snuck in from such a tiny space…impossible.**

**Nancy looked over around the left side of her bed. She hated to admit it, but she felt so small again…it was just like she had gone back many years ago when she was a young girl asking her parents to look under her bed for any monsters hiding in the dark, waiting to scare her.**

**She blinked and looked at the carpet below. It seemed so far down…as if she was on a hill looking down at the world. She swallowed and closed her eyes.**

**How she wanted to get down and walk to the kitchen and pour herself a glass of water. Her throat burned. The more she thought about it, the thirstier she became. She needed a drink. A quick one would do just fine, as long as she got out of bed and got a small drink.**

**Nancy slowly pulled back her bed sheets and counted to three in her head. No…she needed to do it out loud…she wanted to hear the numbers out loud…**

"**One, two, three…" On three Nancy sprung up with all her speed and strength and ran toward the kitchen. She nearly slammed into a wall on the way to the kitchen, but she never stopped once. **

**When she had finally reached the kitchen, she felt her heart pounding so hard, she thought it would burst out of her chest. Her heartbeat was clear to hear in her ears. As Nancy paused for a short moment, she heard the night air whistling in through her open windows. **

**The house was dead silent. It scared her briefly, but she shook it out of her system. She put a small hand on the fridge door, and opened it. She looked inside the fridge, and everything appeared to be in normal condition. No sign that she was dreaming…**

**She reached inside and pushed through orange juice, apple juice and bottled water…but she wasn't able to decide on a drink. Nancy rolled her eyes and stifled a yawn. Maybe she was really tired after all, and her body was playing games with her.**

"**Shit." She whispered and pulled her head out of the fridge. She closed the fridge door and massaged her neck. Why was she in so much pain suddenly? It was surprising. **

**Nancy rolled her neck from side to side and tried to relax while she stood in the middle of the kitchen in her bra and underwear. It was a hot night…and she didn't feel like keeping on her pants and shirt. **

**Nancy soon felt relaxed. She pulled a chair and sat down so could get a better reach of her neck. She was lost in time and space as she took her time and breathed for the first time in days. **

**She needed some time to herself…it was funny, she had come all this way to relax and she found she was busier than ever. **

**Nancy sighed and she exhaled loudly. She felt warms hands on her neck…massaging away in lazy circles…it was so delicious…she couldn't help but moan again.**

"**Feels good don't it Nancy?" A deep voice broke through the peaceful silence of the house, and brought Nancy back down to Earth. She opened an eye and looked around.**

**No one was near…not a single soul…she must have imagined it…she felt her own hands stop the massaging. She sighed again…she was going nuts!**

**She closed her eyes again. She rolled her shoulders back, trying to get rid of all the built up tension. After a few minutes she gave up. She needed to hire a masseuse. **

**Just when Nancy was about to get up and head on back to bed, she felt the hands again…this time, they were stronger, closer, warmer…she stiffened up and stopped breathing immediately. Her eyes wide with fear.**

"**Nancy, you need to relax for this to work." She screamed and leapt up to face the owner of the voice.**

**She squinted in the night as hard as she could, and made out a sweater…with dark stripes…shit.**

"**Freddy? What? What the fuck!" She tried running toward him, she wanted him out of her life for once. Freddy grabbed her wrists tightly in his, and slammed her back into the door on the fridge. **

**Nancy moaned in pain. Her back was shooting with pain. She looked up into Freddy's shiny eyes. **

**She noticed he didn't have his sharp gloves on and breathed a sigh of relief. Freddy chuckled as he looked down at his prisoner. Even in the dark he was able to make out Nancy's curves and features. **

"**So Nancy, are we going to make a habit of sleeping in the nude?" Freddy asked, eyeing her bra and underwear.**

"**Fuck you Freddy, I was hot." Nancy wished she could take back those words…or at least word them a different way.**

**Freddy winked at her. "So, you want me to fuck you?" He ran a finger across her cheek.**

**Nancy flinched even though Freddy's touch made every part of her body tingle with excitement. She wasn't going to show him he was winning and taking control of her body. **

"**Don't touch me." She hissed under her breath. However, inside she knew she wouldn't be able to resist his touch.**

**Freddy sighed. "Why do you make it so complicated Nancy? You always did. Even when you were young." **

**Nancy looked down at the floor of the kitchen trying to avoid the question. Freddy sighed again. He leaned forward slowly and kissed her neck gently. **

**As soon as she felt his lips brush against her skin ever so gently, she felt her eyelids flutter down. Nancy tried controlling them, but it was almost as if they closed by themselves. One part of her was battling these emotions and feelings she was getting, yet the other part wanted so much more…**

**She felt her body arching into his…no…she had to stop this…it was Freddy after all…he was a mass murderer, a dead one too, and a molester! What could she want with a man like that? **

**Nancy tried pushing all those thoughts down, but they were bubbling over in her head. She tried telling herself that Freddy was a disgusting, old, child molester and murderer, but something else inside disagreed. **

**Something inside her saw a softer and different side of Freddy…and that side was getting the better of her. **

**Soon, Freddy's kisses became more demanding. He began nibbling at her neck, and his grip on her wrists loosened a bit. **

**Nancy arched her back even further until her breasts were right against Freddy's chest. She felt no heartbeat within his hollow chest, and she loved it. She loved him the way he was, she didn't want him to change…ever.**

**No! Nancy shook her head as hard as she could and got Freddy's mouth away from her neck. She had to stop this, before it got out of hand. **

**Freddy glared at her, his eyes turning a brief shade of red. "Why'd you stop me Nancy? I know you were enjoying every bit of it as much as I was, and don't try denying it. I felt you against me, I felt the way your body reacted against my touches."**

**Nancy thought she would melt at those words instantly, but for the sake of her soul and Freddy's, or what was left of it, she knew she needed to call this off. **

"**Freddy, I got you to stop because, well, because I am afraid of myself." She felt like crying again.**

**Freddy gasped. "What? That doesn't make any sense Nancy!" **

**Nancy nodded. "I know Freddy. I'm not gonna lie, you made me feel all these things I have never felt before. But, but you're dead Freddy. This is all a dream, and you're dead. It's not going to change, when I wake up you'll still be dead."**

**Freddy let go of her wrists entirely. "So you're saying you're not a necrophiliac?"**

**Nancy shook her head. "Freddy please don't joke. As good as this feels, for both of us, it can't continue."**

**Freddy's eyes were a different way now…as Nancy looked into them, she noticed there was a sense of innocence that she never noticed before. This was the other side she had felt before. This was the softer and humane Freddy she fell in love with.**

"**Tell me why Nancy. What's wrong with me?" Freddy took a few steps back from Nancy and melted into the shadows of the kitchen.**

**Nancy reached into the dark for him, and when she felt her hand sink into his, she closed her eyes. This was so hard for her. **

"**Freddy, we are very different people. And, you, you're background, it's, I…you're just…"**

"**I'm a murdering bastard who's been dead for years and comes back in kid's dreams and kills them! Say it out loud Nancy! Stop lying to me and say it forward!" Freddy yelled. All he felt was gone. For once he felt like someone could love him, after all that he did in the past, someone could look beyond that and forgive him for it.**

**Nancy squeezed his hand. "No Freddy! Don't say that!"**

"**Shut up Nancy it's exactly what you were thinking!" Freddy growled.**

**Nancy dropped his hand. "Why can't I ever talk to you Freddy? As soon as I try to get serious you act insane!"**

**She turned and walked out of the dark kitchen, not caring if he followed her. Freddy stayed behind and watched Nancy walk back to her room. He felt his heart shatter as he watched her close the door. Silence fell around Freddy once more as he turned and headed back into the shadows of his dreamland.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello dear readers, I am trying my best to multitask and put up chapter four now. But I just got a better idea, if things don't work out, I will put the next two chapters up together on the same page. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry if it was short, but I have finals coming up soon and I am working hard on those as well. Hope you all enjoy and take care of yourselves this holidays season!!!!**

**Draculamomma.**


End file.
